As this type of appliance, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (JP H6-11701U), an appliance is conventionally known in which a blood pressure measurement apparatus is embedded in a digital wrist watch. The appliance includes one display device, and the time obtained by the digital watch and blood pressure values obtained by the blood pressure measurement apparatus are displayed on the display device by being selectively switched.